1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to directory assistance systems, and more particularly to systems and methods for facilitating the provision of directory assistance services.
2. Description of the Related Art
Directory assistance systems, particularly those based on speech recognition, are a popular solution today to directory assistance problems. Such systems usually prompt the caller with an informative message to guide the caller to say the required information. An example is:
what name, please?
what city, please?
what listing?
In a small directory, the number of duplicate names is normally low and the caller can find the desired information without major problems. In larger directories and special circumstances, the number of duplicate names can be problematic. The system must be prepared to receive more than one database entry as the result of a caller request and present the options to the caller so that he or she can select the correct choice. An example is as follows:
Welcome to XYZ Company Directory Assistance. Who do you wish to call?
xe2x80x9cJohn Smithxe2x80x9d
There are two John Smiths. Say xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d to call John Smith at Department A or 2 to call John Smith at Department B.
One common solution to reduce the number of ambiguations is to select a directory by a segmented rule. For example:
Welcome to XYZ Company Directory Assistance. What department, please?
xe2x80x9cDepartment Axe2x80x9d
What name, please?
xe2x80x9cJohn Smithxe2x80x9d
There are situations where segmentation is not sufficient to eliminate ambiguations. For example:
What city, please?
xe2x80x9cFort Lauderdalexe2x80x9d
What listing, please?
xe2x80x9cABC Hotelxe2x80x9d
There are three ABC Hotels in Fort Lauderdale. Say xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d to select ABC Hotel Airport, two to select ABC Hotel Ocean View, or three to select ABC Hotel International Trade Center. Another alternative is to make a complete conversational system which only disambiguates as needed. This approach, however, is expensive to implement.
A directory assistance system in accordance with the inventive arrangements includes a general directory, having a first names list; at least one caller specific directory having a caller specific names list; a caller identification system, the caller identification system identifying a caller, the caller identity being processed to select a caller specific directory from among the at least one caller specific directories; and, a telephone interface for receiving directory queries from the caller. As such, the system can search the caller specific directory responsive to identifying the caller, associating the caller with the caller specific directory, and receiving a directory query. Notably, the directory assistance system can be a voice activated directory assistance system.
In one aspect of the invention, the caller identification system can include caller ID structure, wherein the directory assistance system can be adapted to compare caller ID information with stored caller identity information. Also, the caller identification system further can include structure for processing caller password information. Furthermore, the general directory can be segmented. Finally, Also, caller specific names list can include at least in part names selected from the first names list.
In operation, the directory assistance system can search the general directory upon receipt of a command from the caller. In particular, the directory assistance system can be configured to search the general directory and the caller specific directory in response to receiving a directory query. The directory assistance system also can be configured to search the general directory if requested data corresponding to a directory query is not located in the caller specific directory. Finally, the directory assistance system further can be configured to permit callers to enter information not present in the general directory into the caller specific directory.
According to a method of the invention, directory assistance is performed by providing a general directory having a first names list and a caller specific directory having a second names list. The second names list comprises at least in part names selected from the first names list. Caller identity information is processed and a caller specific directory is located for the caller. A directory request is received from the caller, and the caller specific directory is searched in response to identifying the caller and associating the caller with the caller specific directory. Commands from the caller can be voice commands, and can be processed using a speech recognition system.
In one aspect, the method comprises identifying the caller using caller ID technology. In another aspect, the caller is identified by receiving caller identity and password information from the caller, and processing this information to determine the identity of the caller.
The general directory and caller specific directory can be searched in response to a query from the caller. Alternatively, the general directory can be searched only if the selected name is not located in the caller specific directory.
The general directory can be segmented, such that the caller is first requested to provide directory assistance information to segment the general directory. The segmented directory information can also be used to segment the caller""s caller specific directory. The method can include the step of permitting the caller to add names and telephone numbers or extensions to the caller specific directory which are not in the general directory.